


A Sucker In the Boardroom

by msdonnatemplenoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW AU, Doctor Who AU, Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, dwsmutfest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/msdonnatemplenoble
Summary: Chris Jamison (Ninth Doctor AU) is being driven barmy by Donna Noble and her cherry sucker while they sit in at a board meeting.He decides to take the matter in hand.Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authorwithoutaquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/gifts).



_If she popped that sucker out from between her lips one more time, so help him god..._

Donna watched Chris out the corner of her eye, crossing her legs against the tension coiling tightly between them. Seeing his steel blue eyes track the movement of the cherry lolly as she sucked it in between her lips was intoxicating. She dragged it purposefully across her lower lip, letting her tongue trail after it to clean up the sticky sweet goodness it left behind

Off to her left, a quiet, heady moan could be heard coming from Chris and Donna needed to remind herself that they were in the middle of a staff meeting as she shifted about uncomfortably in her chair.

Taking her squirming as encouragement, Chris slipped his hand off the table seeking out the satin smooth skin of her bare knee peeking out below the hem of her skirt.

Donna felt herself stiffen as she inhaled sharply and bit down upon her lower lip. Ever so slightly, she shifted her head to take in the profile of her lover. The smirk he tried to hide, played out upon his lips like a secret begging to be spilled. She was tempted to push his hand aside only he ever so deftly, patiently, started ever so painstakingly to draw it higher. Trailing his long, adept fingers along the burning skin of her milk pale legs.

It _would_ be then that Sarah Jane would ask her for an update regarding the search for a contractor for the new children's wing of the library. Donna took a moment to try to gather her wits about her. To concentrate on taking one slow, steady breath at a time instead of the desperate needy gasps that she longed for. She could feel Chris’ fingers knead their way towards a loftier goal, slipping further towards the inside of her thigh as they inched higher. They snaked tantalisingly closer towards her empty core, as it longed to clutch around those talented digits and help ease the ache that consumed her. She pasted on a smile and stared intently at her page of notes. She recited mindlessly as her mind kept drifting back to Chris’ hand and his index finger, brushing against the now moist satin of her panties. Donna tried to clench her knees together tightly, but he remained unphased. Chris only wiggled his hand to and fro to widen her legs to him, causing a surge of desire to shoot from her core throughout her entire body, causing her breath to hitch and face to flush.

_Oi! She was going to bloody kill him when they got home!_

That was, until an unphased and infuriatingly composed Christopher Jamison, slipped a single skilled finger past the barrier of her flimsy red satin panties and deep inside of her, the palm of his hand, cupping her entirely as he applied expert pressure to her clit in a single, glorious movement.

It was all too much! Donna leapt from her seat, her mouth slightly agape, eyes wide, as Chris tried his damndest to suppress the desire to laugh. She shot him a look that screamed he was in deep trouble and then apologised quickly to the board, grabbing Chris by the arm, his eyes wide in surprise as he looked up at her.

“I am quite sorry,” she apologised abruptly pulling him to standing as she spoke, “the time has simply gotten away from me... Us.” Donna quickly corrected herself as she addressed the assembled board members seated at the table with them.

“Christopher and I are quite late for a meeting back at home,” she explained hastily, pupils still dilated as Chris hurriedly gathered up both of their papers and assorted items shoving them unceremoniously in whichever briefcase they’d fit in as he caught on to her purpose.

Sarah Jane turned towards Chris, obviously seeking out an explanation. His eyes briefly met Donna’s, a small smirk playing out upon his lips, “Yea,” he nodded in agreement, “forgot we did,” he said apologetically, “we have a contractor comin’ to the house. Clogged pipes. Lots and lots of in depth exploration,” he explained grabbing Donna’s hand and nodding towards his peers, “s’ppse to take hours,” he grinned before quickly suppressing it. “I need to be on hand to supervise, make sure they go real deep, do a thorough job. I simply hate when Donna here isn’t satisfied,” he added, giving an unnecessary amount of attention to a button on his shirt.

For her part, Donna did her best not to groan and to NOT roll her eyes. Instead she gave Chris a sidelong glance and simply reached into her purse and pulled out a fresh lolly and leisurely pulled the wrapper from it before brushing it across her lips and giving it a quick lick, sucking it between her lips with a deliciously moist popping sound.

She felt Chris squeeze her hand, his eyes never leaving her mouth as they quickly made their goodbyes and he leaned over and breathed heavily into her ear, “Donna Noble -RUN!” and tugged her hand as he practically pulled her from the board room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @dwsmutfest prompt: Sugar Coma


End file.
